


Such a tease

by OceanicWitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bloodplay, Breathplay, Cunnilingus, F/F, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanicWitch/pseuds/OceanicWitch
Summary: theres not enough martelust content





	Such a tease

**Author's Note:**

> this is legit just porn

Lust doesn’t know how she got herself in this position.  
One moment she’s cornering Martel in the bar, whispering all the things she’d like to do to her, before leading her to her room, but the second the door closes behind Martel, the taller woman spins them around, pinning Lust to the door.

“I guess you are in to it.” Lust laughed, resting her hands on Martel’s hips.

Martel just smirked, and stepped closer, pressing her whole body flush against Lust’s.

“Yeah, you could say that.” Was all she said before leaning down to press her lips against Lust’s cheekbone. 

She continued to place almost feather light kisses against Lust’s cheek, making her way up to her temple, then back down, and Lust started to get impatient.

“Come on darling, don’t be a tease.” She said, turning her head to capture Martel’s lips.

Martel kissed back, and let the kiss go on for a few more seconds before leaning back, making Lust huff in frustration.

“A tease, huh?” Martel grinned, baring her fangs, before sliding a hand up into Lust’s hair, keeping the other firmly on her shoulder, and tugged.  
Lust let out a slight whine, and tilted her head back into Martel’s hand. 

“Are we really playing this game? I know you want this, why put it off?” Lust asked, whining again at another tug from Martel.

“Oh I definitely want this.” Martel admitted, sliding her hand ever so slowly off Lust’s shoulder, “But I just want you to know,” Her hand was on her neck now, and she squeezed slightly before whipping it up to grip her chin,

“I am in control here, and we do things my way.”

Martel pulled Lust’s face up to hers, and claimed her lips in an almost bruising kiss, swiping her tongue against her lips.  
Lust responded immediately, kissing back hard, opening her mouth to let Martel do whatever she wanted.  
Martel traced her tongue along Lust’s teeth, and pulled away, only to latch her mouth onto Lust’s jaw, and bit down, hard.  
Lust moaned, her grip on Martel’s hips tightening.  
Martel just made her way along Lust’s jaw, and down her neck, leaving red marks that fizzled red lightning before disappearing. Frowning at that, she pulled away.

“Does your body just automatically heal? Damn, I wanted to mark you up.” Martel grit her teeth.

“I can control it, if you want to bite me, bite me.” Lust whined, and Martel leant down again, sinking her fangs into the place where her neck met her shoulders.

Lust moaned, and pulled Martel in as close as possible.   
Martel smiled against her, and pulled away to bite into her collarbone, tugging at her hair again, and releasing her grip on Lust’s chin to press her hand against her throat again.  
Lust gasped, and dug her fingers hard into Martel’s hips, claws threatening to break through the denim of her pants.  
Martel stopped what she was doing the second she felt the prick of claws, and pulled away completely, save for her hand on Lust’s throat.

“Let’s lay down some rules, shall we?” Martel started, and squeezed Lust’s throat, still lightly, but harder than before.   
“I’m in control here, you don’t do anything without me telling you to, and that includes not using your claws on me unless I ask for it.”

Martel smiled as she felt the claws on her hips recede. 

“Good girl,” She murmured, and took her hand of her throat,   
“Now strip, and put on a show, would you?”

Lust shuddered, and slowly started to pull one glove off, keeping eye contact with Martel.  
She let the glove drop, and pulled the other glove off, just as slow, and Martel hummed, and backed up to sit on the bed in the middle of the room, spreading her legs and leaning back on her hands.  
Lust kicked her heels off the second her other glove fell, and she ran her hands down her body, spreading her fingers over her hips, before sliding them under her dress and hooking her thumbs under her tights, pulling them down slowly, making a point to bend as seductively as she could, swinging her hips slightly as she stepped out of them.  
Over on the bed, Martel’s breath hitched slightly, and her fingers twitched against the sheets.

“On second thought, I want to take that dress off you.” Martel stated,   
“Come over here.” 

Lust walked over, swinging her hips again, and straddled Martel’s lap, legs framing her hips, and hands on her sides, just shy of her breasts.

“I think it’s unfair that you’re still fully dressed.” Lust whispered, leaning her head down close to Martel’s neck.

Martel shifted her neck, baring her throat to Lust, who took it as an invitation, and licked a stripe up her neck, before settling into a good spot, and sucked hard.

“Hah, good girl,” Martel panted, hands starting to grip the sheets,  
“But I think I’ll stay like this for a bit more.”

Pushing herself forward, slightly jostling Lust, Martel curved around her, and ran her hands down her back, squeezing her ass before grabbing the hem of her dress.  
She pulled it upwards, but it caught on her hips slightly.

“I never thought I’d hate the fact that this dress is so tight.” She growled, before pulling her knife out of its sheath, and flipped it around in her hand, and sliced down the dress.

Lust shuddered at the cool metal sliding down her skin, the blade barely grazing her skin.  
Satisfied with her work, Martel sheathed her knife and ripped Lust’s dress from her body, moaning at the sight of her in her lap.  
Lust smirked against Martel’s neck and leant back, pushing her chest out.

“Is this what you wanted?” She asked, rolling her hips against Martel’s. 

Martel hissed out what sounded like yes, and grabbed Lust’s hips, and with one powerful movement, flipped them around and pinned Lust to the bed.  
Lust laughed and tried to thrust her hips up, but Martel had her pinned, and she pushed down harder to prove it.  
Martel dropped to her knees in front of the bed, and spread Lust’s legs.  
Lust’s breathed hitched in anticipation, and moaned slightly when Martel licked across her inner thigh.  
She continued to lick and suck small marks across Lust’s thighs, getting close to where Lust wanted her, but she hovered her mouth over her cunt, breathing heavily, and Lust squirmed under her grip, trying desperately to get her hips just that slight bit forwards.   
Martel leaned forwards, and sucked once, hard, on her clit, before abruptly standing up, leaving Lust a flustered mess on the bed.  
Lust groaned in frustration, and pushed herself up to glare at Martel, but any protest she had died in her throat when she saw Martel pulling her shirt up and over her head, revealing a six pack and sharp hipbones.  
She made a strangled noise as Martel unhooked and threw away her bra, letting her breasts fall freely, and Lust noted that her nipples were pierced with small silver studs.

“Hey, my eyes are up here.” Martel joked, as she started to unbutton her pants.

“Oh trust me I know, these are just oh so much more interesting to look at.” Lust laughed.

Martel just rolled her eyes, and pulled her pants and underwear down in one go, having taken off her shoes when Lust was taking her gloves off.  
Lust just stared as Martel’s muscular thighs were revealed.

“Shit…” She breathed, jaw dropping as Martel crawled up on to the bed, straddling her.

“How about we put that mouth of yours to use?” Martel said as she groped Lust’s breasts. 

Lust just nodded, and Martel got up on her knees and hovered over Lust’s face.

“If it gets too much, please let me know.” Martel said, and waited for Lust’s nod of confirmation before lowering herself onto her mouth.

Lust wasted no time and started sucking on Martel’s clit immediately, swirling her tongue and grazing it with her teeth. Martel moaned and pushed her hips down further.  
Lust licked down across her folds, and slid her tongue inside her, licking as deep as she could, smirking when she heard Martel groan deep inside her throat.  
She alternated from sucking on her clit, and licking into her for a few more minutes, absolutely loving the writhing flustered mess she was making of Martel, before Martel moved upwards, hissing a bit but moved off her regardless. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Lust asked, sitting up and looking at Martel properly. 

“No, no I just figured we should move on to more, interesting things.” Martel said, voice dropping low and husky, and she once again flipped her legs across Lust’s thighs, this time grabbing her knife.

“How do you feel about me using this knife a lil bit? You can heal now if you want to.” Martel asked, tracing the blade lightly over the swell of Lust’s breasts, circling a nipple.

“Please.” Lust breathed out rolling her hips up.

Martel just smirked, and sliced down Lust’s breast, just deep enough to draw blood, flicking her knife around in her palm and spreading the blood around as the red flickering lightning reflected off the silver blade. Lust moaned, and Martel put her hand around her throat again, squeezing properly this time, making Lust choke on her next moan.   
Martel let up on her grip just long enough for Lust to catch her breath, and carved a line down her stomach, spreading the blood with her knuckles, making Lust tear holes in the sheets from gripping too tight.

“So pretty for me.” Martel murmured as she shifted back on her heels to carve up Lust’s thighs, watching the blood drip down her legs as the red regenerative light sealed up the cuts almost as quickly as they appeared. 

“Please…” Lust gasped out.

“Please what? You’ve gotta speak up sweetheart.” Martel said in an almost too sweet tone.

“Just fucking choke me again!” Lust cried out, pushing her head up to fit her throat snug in Martel’s palm.

“Oh, so you do like that? You like a bit of pain, do you?” Martel asked, and punctuated her sentence by nearly crushing Lust’s throat in her palm.

Lust just gurgled a moan out and smiled.

“Well if you like pain, I think you’ll like this.” Martel smirked, and drove her knife deep into Lust’s side, relishing in the feeling of Lust writhing beneath her. 

She let up on Lust’s throat, and she let out a scream.

“Just fucking fuck me already!” Lust screamed, pushing herself up and pulling Martel into a kiss that was filthy immediately. 

Martel gave as good as she got and pulled her knife out of Lust’s side, red lightning flickering out, almost following the knife, and pulled it across her throat, and moaned when she felt Lust shudder against her. 

“Impatient aren’t we?” Martel spoke into Lust’s neck, licking away some of the blood.

“You are the biggest fucking tease.” Lust felt a shiver go down her spine as Martel sucked a mark into her throat, and she remembered to let it stay there and not heal.

“Well, you have been such a good girl for me.” Martel said in between bites across Lust’s neck, dragging her fangs and leaving dark marks.  
“I think we should have some proper fun now.”

At that, Martel spread Lust’s legs, and settled in between them, dragging her clit across Lust’s.

“Oh fuck…” Martel groaned, and Lust moaned as well.

“Fucking finally.” Lust rolled her hips up to create more friction. 

Martel started rolling and grinding her hips in earnest now, she had been having fun teasing Lust, but now she just wanted them both to feel as good as possible.   
Lust just kept rolling her hips up, and it didn’t take them long to settle into a good rhythm that had them both panting.   
Martel started groaning and swearing under her breath as she pushed and grinded harder into Lust, muscles straining. 

“You, you’re really good at, at this.” Lust breathed out reaching up to play with her nipples. 

Martel hissed at that and bent down to take one of Lust’s nipples in her mouth, sucking hard and biting down.  
Pairing that with the stimulation at her clit, Lust screamed, and arched her back off the bed.

“Fuck, fuck I need your tongue.” Lust panted, and screamed again as Martel swapped over to her other nipple, hips not stopping their continuous grind.

“Martel please, please I need your mouth, ah I need it!” Lust closed her eyes and was nearly babbling at this point.

Martel just chuckled , and sat up and turned around with a grace that came from years of almost acrobatic training, and took Lust’s clit in her mouth, thrusting her own cunt down towards Lust’s face.  
Lust got the point and started licking and sucking at Martel’s clit again, only stopping to moan because fuck did Martel know how to use her mouth.   
Martel slid two fingers into Lust and started stroking inside her, making her moan against Martel’s clit, which in turn made Martel grind down in pleasure from the vibration.

“Fuck baby do that again.” Martel groaned grinding down against Lust’s tongue as she started to finger her properly. 

Lust just kept licking and sucking, gripping Martel’s hips and keeping them pinned against her face.  
Martel moaned and slid a third finger in, thrusts getting faster.

“Fuck, fuck you’re so good to me, just keep at it, yeah, yeah don’t stop.” Martel just kept panting, feeling her orgasm start to build.

“I’m gonna cum on your face, yeah, ah fuck.” Martel ground down faster, and kept thrusting her fingers deep inside Lust, curling them up in an effort to find the spot that’d make her scream.

Lust just moaned against Martel’s cunt, pushing her hips down further onto Martel’s fingers. 

“Ha, fuck, you keep that up and I’m gone baby, fuck you’re so good.” Martel groaned, before leaning down to suck hard on Lust’s clit, determined to make her cum first.

Lust shuddered, and screamed as she came, hips stuttering up further onto Martel’s fingers.  
Martel just kept sucking at her clit, until Lust pushed her off, and onto her back.  
Before Martel could complain, Lust was already three fingers deep into her and her thumb was rubbing at her clit.

“Oh, oh fuck, please, please don’t stop.” Martel rolled her head back and groaned long and deep.

Lust just leant forwards and sucked and bit across her hipbones as her fingers fell into an almost brutal rhythm.  
All Martel could do was moan and cry out, whole body taut as a wire.  
On a particularly hard thrust, Martel screamed as she came, and Lust removed her fingers only to lick and suck almost ravenously at her cunt.

“Fuck, fuck fuck, it’s too much.” Martel babbled, and Lust pulled away, mouth and chin glistening wet.

As she laid down beside Martel, Martel reached out and pulled Lust into a hug.

“What-“Lust began, but Martel cut her off.

“Shh, just stay here for a bit.” Martel mumbled into Lust’s hair.

Lust relaxed into Martel’s arms then, and dug her head into her neck.

They laid there for a bit, and Lust thought Martel had fallen asleep but then she said,  
“Fuck, we should have done that ages ago.”

Lust just hummed in response, pressing a kiss into Martel’s collarbone.

“So what now?” Lust asked, and Martel pulled away and smiled at her.

“Round two if you’re up to it.”

“Oh fuck yes I am.” Lust said, and pulled Martel in for a kiss.


End file.
